


Give and Take

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok can be what people want him to be, and sometimes he enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lu Han

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings for the entire fic:** totally consensual prostitution  
>  Additional warnings will be posted at the beginning of each section.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** strangely vanilla D/s dynamics, bondage, praise kink, obedience kink, mild orgasm denial, toys

When he first came to Minseok, Lu Han said he was interested in exploring dominance and submission. It took only that one time together to find out that, contrary to what Lu Han thought going in, it's not _his_ dominance he wants to explore. "But I like to top," he said at the end of that night, pouting adorably, and Minseok laughed.

"Oh, you can top all you want. Doesn't mean you're not a sub. Come back some time and I'll show you."

Minseok wasn't sure Lu Han would come back, but he did, enough times by now for Minseok to prove his point very effectively and for Lu Han to stop being embarrassed by how much he likes submitting to Minseok. They've gotten comfortable with each other and with the way they do things, and Minseok enjoys their time together. He can be what people want him to be, but what Lu Han wants happens to be something Minseok likes too.

Lu Han always calls in early to give Minseok plenty of time to gather the things he might need and get himself into the right headspace. It also, Lu Han admitted recently, gives him all afternoon to think about what Minseok is going to do to him, allowing the anticipation to build. Minseok enjoys the mental image of Lu Han at his desk at work, cheeks faintly pink as he imagines what's ahead.

Lu Han doesn't care if Minseok looks the part of the stereotypical dom, all black leather and whips and sadistic smirks, so Minseok doesn't put anything on under his bathrobe. What he does do, when it gets close to time for Lu Han to show up, is stretch himself open and slide a small vibrator into his ass. Nothing gets Lu Han hot and bothered so fast as arriving to find Minseok already turned on and not being able to touch him at all the first time he comes.

There's an armchair in the corner, and Minseok lounges on it as he waits for Lu Han to show up. The vibrator buzzes steadily inside of him, enough to rev him up but not so much that it's torture to wait. He gives his cock the occasional stroke, not bothering to fix his bathrobe when it falls open; he's looking forward to the expression on Lu Han's face when he walks in to find him like this.

It doesn't disappoint. Lu Han looks at the bed first, taking a moment to spot Minseok in the armchair, but once he does, his eyes go wide and his jaw drops, like he's never seen Minseok scantily clad and touching himself before. Minseok grins mischievously and strokes himself once more before beckoning Lu Han over with the same hand. Lu Han closes his mouth, but his eyes stay wide as he walks over, sinking to his knees next to Minseok without being told.

Lu Han is dressed for work, still in his suit and tie, his hair neatly styled. He's always so nice to look at, and even better when Minseok gets him all messed up. Having nice-looking clients is not a given, so Minseok definitely appreciates the eye candy. He trails his fingers down Lu Han's cheek, and rubs his thumb slowly over Lu Han's lips, making Lu Han's breath catch. "Do you have it?" he asks. 

It's an unnecessary question; Lu Han never forgets. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the collar he bought for Minseok to put on him. It's a bit strange, really, when they're not in a relationship and Minseok has no claim on Lu Han, but he is the only one, Lu Han says, to take care of him like this. In any case, Lu Han likes it and he's the one wearing the collar, so Minseok's not going to object.

He takes the collar out of Lu Han's hand and tells him, "Take off your jacket." Once Lu Han does, Minseok tugs his tie loose, leaning close so Lu Han can hear the hitches in his breathing as the vibrator keeps buzzing along. Lu Han keeps his hands in his lap, knowing better than to try to touch Minseok without permission. Minseok pulls off Lu Han's tie and then undoes the top three buttons of his shirt, letting his fingers linger unnecessarily on Lu Han's throat. When he's done, he picks up the collar again. "What do you say?"

"Please," Lu Han says breathily. If he's already getting turned on, he's in for a long night.

Minseok loops the collar around Lu Han's throat and fastens it securely. It's a simple thing, soft blue leather, but it looks nice against Lu Han's skin. Minseok runs a finger along it and Lu Han slumps, tension melting out of his body. He's all Minseok's now, if only for the night. "Lu Han." He looks up at the commanding tone of Minseok's voice. "Tell me your safe word."

"Pink," Lu Han answers. He's never needed it, and considering the relatively vanilla things Lu Han is into, he may never need it, but Minseok asks him every time. It's important for him to do this right.

"Good." Minseok considers for a moment how to proceed. "Stand up," he tells Lu Han, "and take off the rest of your clothes."

Lu Han does as he's told, immediately getting to his feet. In the meantime, Minseok slips out of his bathrobe and slouches in the chair, spreading his legs so he's sure Lu Han can see the vibrator. He uses a finger to push it in deeper as he strokes his erection with his other hand. It won't take much at this point for him to come, but he wants to have Lu Han's full attention, so he waits for him to finish undressing, absently rubbing his nipples and watching Lu Han stare at him out of the corner of his eye, pretending not to notice.

Once Lu Han is naked, Minseok tells him, "Come here," waving him over to the front of the chair where he'll have a better view. "Kneel." Lu Han does, and Minseok lets him anticipate for a few seconds, then starts to pull himself off fast. It feels good after the long, slow build up, and he doesn't hold back, even playing up his moaning a little to taunt Lu Han. He catches Lu Han's eyes just before he comes, making sure he knows it's for him, then squeezes his eyes shut and arches up off the chair, enjoying what will be the first of two orgasms tonight.

When Minseok opens his eyes, he's not surprised to see Lu Han still staring, tongue darting out to wet his lips. If they were in an exclusive relationship, Minseok would have Lu Han lick him clean, but as it is, he only runs his fingers through the come on his stomach, drawing Lu Han's attention to it and perhaps planting that thought in his mind. He turns off the vibrator and eases it out, then hops off the chair. "Stay here," he orders.

He cleans up quickly in the bathroom, leaving the vibrator in the sink. He stashed a coiled rope in here earlier, and he retrieves it now, taking it with him when he goes back into the room. Lu Han turns to look at him but doesn't move from his spot in front of the chair. Minseok tosses the rope on the bed and walks over to Lu Han. "Up." 

With the way they interact, it's easy to forget that Lu Han is bigger than Minseok until they're standing right next to each other like this. Minseok would have to lift his head to kiss Lu Han, and maybe stand on his toes, but he's not going to do that now. Instead, he takes Lu Han's arm and leads him over to the bed. When they get there, he says, "Lie down, right in the middle."

Lu Han climbs onto the bed and lies down, legs slightly spread, his body on display. Minseok rakes his eyes down over the length of Lu Han's body, as much to make him squirm as because he appreciates the view (although he does appreciate it). Then he joins Lu Han on the bed and picks up the rope. "Do you want me to tie you up?"

It's not really a question of what Lu Han wants (though of course he can stop Minseok anytime) but an indication that he should ask for it. "Please." Minseok has Lu Han well trained.

It's a long process, tying Lu Han's wrists and ankles to the bed with careful knots. Minseok feels a little sleepy after coming, but mostly satisfied and comfortable. For Lu Han, who's barely getting started, the wait must be more painful, which is exactly the point. Minseok makes sure to touch Lu Han's limbs as much as possible but doesn't go anywhere near his cock, which is just slightly stirring between his legs. There will be plenty of time for that.

Lu Han doesn't complain. He's so soft and pliant under Minseok's touch, his eyes gone a little hazy, lost in the moment. This is what he comes to Minseok for, to have a chance to let go and let someone else call the shots, someone who'll push him but ultimately make it good for him. "There we go," Minseok murmurs as he ties his knots, fingers lingering on Lu Han's skin. "That's good. Looks nice."

When he's done, Minseok steps back to admire his handiwork. The white rope binds Lu Han's wrists and ankles and loops strategically around his body and the bedposts so it only takes one rope to do it. Lu Han makes a pretty picture with the delicate white rope and the blue collar and his smooth, tan skin. His cheeks are stained with pink to match his parted lips and he's starting to get hard, but barely. He looks up at Minseok, eyes dark and hungry. Minseok looks back steadily, giving him nothing, until Lu Han looks away.

Minseok moves up by Lu Han's head and strokes his hair, methodically messing up his hairstyle. Lu Han leans into it like a cat but doesn't push for more. For a solid minute, Minseok just calmly pets Lu Han's hair, and then he starts to talk. "It's been a while since you came here, hasn't it? Do you think about me in between visits? Do you get off imagining ropes or cuffs around your wrists when you touch yourself? Do you think about me riding you when you're fucking someone else?"

These are questions he doesn't need or want the answer to. The point isn't to get anything from Lu Han but just to talk. Minseok's words and the touch of his hand alone, in combination with his restrained position, are getting Lu Han hard, little by little. "Do you wonder if I was thinking about you earlier?" he continues. "Sticking my fingers inside myself and wishing they were as nice as yours?" He reaches up and cards his fingers between Lu Han's for emphasis.

Lu Han doesn't respond, but there are little signs that Minseok is getting to him: the darkening of his cheeks, the quickening of his breath, the swelling of his cock. Satisfied, Minseok decides it's time to move on. "Here's what we're going to do," he says, continuing to run his fingers through Lu Han's hair. "You're going to be quiet unless I tell you otherwise. Whatever I do, you'll stay quiet. Can you do that?" Lu Han nods, but that's not enough. "Can you do that?" Minseok repeats more sternly.

"Yes," Lu Han says meekly. "I can."

"Good." With that, Minseok brings his hand down and slips two fingers past Lu Han's lips. Lu Han's never blown him, although he's said he's willing, but Minseok likes to do this, see how eager Lu Han is for _some_ contact, even if it's only Minseok's fingers in his mouth. He slides his fingers up Lu Han's tongue and then pulls them out, tracing them over Lu Han's lips, leaving them slick and shining. "So pretty." Lu Han says he hates being called pretty, but at times like this, he doesn't seem to mind.

From Lu Han's lips, Minseok goes to his nipples, running his moistened fingers over them. Lu Han obediently stays quiet, so Minseok rubs at one nipple and then the other until a soft moan escapes Lu Han. He gives Lu Han's nipple a warning tweak and pulls his hand away. Lu Han goes limp and looks at Minseok pathetically. His contrite face looks awfully puppy-like and it makes Minseok want to smile, but that's not the right response here. Instead, he lets Lu Han wait while he counts to ten in his head, then goes back to what he was doing like nothing happened.

Lu Han's nipples have to be aching by the time Minseok's done with them, but he doesn't object. His eyes are clouded again, like his mind is far away, only his body left to be under Minseok's care and control. "Good," Minseok tells him. "Much better." Minseok smoothes his hand down Lu Han's stomach, stopping just above his cock, and waits, feeling Lu Han's muscles tense under his hand, as if in anticipation.

He's not about to give Lu Han what he wants yet. Instead, he moves between Lu Han's spread legs and starts to feather kisses along his thighs. Lu Han can't help his body's reactions, little twitches and tremors, but he doesn't make a sound, no matter how far up his legs Minseok moves. Minseok stays down there for a long time, teasing Lu Han with kisses and licks and barely there scrapes of his teeth, and he's not sure how much it's doing to Lu Han until he lifts his head and finds him fully hard. 

He smirks. "You liked that, didn't you?" He gives Lu Han's cock a single stroke, and he arches up off the bed as best he can while tied up, barely biting back a moan. Minseok gives his thigh a light smack, less as a warning than to provide a different kind of touch, and a reminder that it'll be a long time still before Lu Han gets to come.

Next, Minseok sits back against the footboard. Lu Han can see him here, but not without some effort to lift his head. He does that, looking down across his body to see what Minseok is up to. Minseok leans back, legs in front of him, bent and spread out so that his shins are touching Lu Han's thighs. He starts by touching his own nipples, more lightly than he did Lu Han's, running his fingers across his chest with deliberate slowness to draw Lu Han's attention there. He doesn't speak now, just lets his fingers roam over his torso.

Enough time has passed since Minseok's earlier orgasm for his body to think about having another one, but it's recent enough that he feels more sensitive than usual, in good and bad ways. It's nice to build up slowly, circling his nipples and feeling blood head south in response. Lu Han is watching him intently, and Minseok indulges his exhibitionist tendencies and puts on a good show, dragging his hands down from his pebbled nipples to toy with his hardening cock and gasping at the touch. 

After a while, Minseok decides to up the ante. He gets to his knees and moves closer to Lu Han, making sure that he's watching. He puts his hand out in the direction of Lu Han's erection like he's going to touch him, but instead he rests it on his thigh, noticing the way Lu Han's tense anticipation gives way to sulky slumping. Minseok doesn't acknowledge his reaction. What he does is scoot close enough to rub his cock against Lu Han's thigh, the hard muscle providing delicious friction that slowly works him up.

Lu Han tries so hard to hold back, but then a moan slips from Minseok's lips as the head of his cock slides along Lu Han's skin and Lu Han lets out a choked off groan. Minseok stops abruptly, as much as he doesn't want to, and turns his attention to Lu Han. "Aren't you going to be good for me, Lu Han? You know I'll make it worth your while if you're good."

He reaches for Lu Han cock again, but this time he wraps his fingers around the base and squeezes, making Lu Han gasp. "Tell me you'll be good," he orders, keeping his hand there.

"I will," Lu Han promises earnestly.

Minseok leaves it at that, letting go and stroking Lu Han's thigh in apology. "Good. Then it's time for me to get ready for you." He retrieves the lube before returning to his position at the foot of the bed, this time stretching his legs out and lifting them up so they rest on top of Lu Han's thighs. He has to lie down for that to work, so he can't see Lu Han's face, but he has no doubt Lu Han is watching.

He's still stretched out and somewhat slick from before, but Minseok takes his time anyway, rubbing lube over his fingers. He circles the rim with his lubed hand and lets his other hand wander, teasing his nipples or heading down to his cock. It's a bit of a pain having to do everything himself, but Minseok enjoys how responsive his body is, already humming with desire. His first finger slips in easily and Lu Han draws in a breath so loud Minseok can hear it clearly, but he lets that go, occupied with crooking his finger and stroking himself inside. His cock twitches in his hand and he moans, nice and loud.

Deciding he does want to watch Lu Han's reaction after all, Minseok scoots backward. He keeps his finger inside of himself as he does, and that makes him moan again. He adds a second finger once he's settled, making sure Lu Han can see how it stretches him. Lu Han is so flushed, so eager, and so quiet, perfectly obedient. He's taken so well to this that it's really a wonder he ever thought he should be the one in charge. Minseok doesn't know what he gets up to outside of this room, but in here, he always submits to Minseok.

Minseok adds one more finger, focusing all his attention there for a while. He's going to take it slow after this, and that'll be harder to do if he gets himself too worked up. He runs his hand through his hair instead, pushing it back off his face, noticing the way Lu Han's eyes flick up and down in an effort to see everything. It's fun, the way Lu Han watches him, biting his lip now to stay quiet. 

Finally, Minseok decides this is enough build up. He pulls his fingers out and gets up, grabbing a condom and moving up the bed. The rope holds Lu Han's legs up slightly off the bed, so Minseok moves in front of them, pausing at Lu Han's side. He waits until Lu Han meets his eyes to ask, "Are you ready for me?"

Lu Han nods. When Minseok looks pointedly at him, he amends, "Yes."

"Good." Minseok tears open the condom and, more slowly than necessary, rolls it onto Lu Han. He's so hard, and he visibly fights back a moan at the touch of Minseok's hands, breath coming in sharply. Minseok doesn't comment, but he pauses just long enough to remind Lu Han of his conditions.

When the condom's on, Minseok straddles Lu Han's stomach, looking down at him. The flush is spreading all the way down his neck, and he's got that same distant look in his eyes that tells Minseok he's letting go, feeling instead of thinking. Minseok rests his hands on Lu Han's chest for a moment, almost gentle, before he lifts up on his knees and scoots back until he feels Lu Han's cock against his ass. He takes hold of the base to keep it still and presses the head against his entrance and stops there for a moment.

"Remember," he tells Lu Han, though he doubts the reminder is necessary, "you don't get to come until I say. Understood?"

He can see how Lu Han has to gather himself enough to respond. "Yes, I understand." Then, unprompted, "Please."

Minseok thinks about giving him a hard time for that, but he decides against commenting. Instead, he stays in this position for longer than he otherwise would, ignoring the strain in his thighs in favor of appreciating the touch of Lu Han's cock to his stretched, sensitive rim. His fingers are small and so was the vibrator he used, so he's looking forward to having Lu Han inside of him, filling him up much more. Riding someone requires more effort on Minseok's part, especially someone tied up so they can barely move, but it means that it's easy to get what he wants, so he always enjoys it. 

Slowly, Minseok pushes down against Lu Han's cock, gasping softly as it presses harder into his skin. Then, abruptly, he sinks down onto it, moaning when the head stretches him wide. "You feel so good," he says, knowing what it does to Lu Han to hear that. He's weak for both praise and dirty talk, so Minseok makes sure to combine the two against him, making it harder for him to hold back. "I was waiting for this, to have you stretching me out so well. It wasn't enough earlier, but you fill me up so nicely."

Minseok lowers himself gradually, lifting off Lu Han's cock and sinking down deeper each time, nice and slow. Lu Han's lips are pressed tightly together and his hands are clenched into fists above the ropes, telling Minseok how much it's taking for him to stay quiet. He rubs it in by moaning loudly each time he drops down. He's exaggerating it, but it does feel good to go deeper and deeper, adjusting the angle until it's just right for him. When he's finally as far down as he can go, Minseok moans extra loudly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes for a moment.

He continues talking as he starts to move, rocking up and down at a slow, steady pace. "I'm going to take it so slow. Keep riding you until you can't breathe, until you're so desperate to come. There won't be anything stopping you from coming, but you'll be good for me, won't you?" He doesn't wait for an answer; he knows what it would be. "You look amazing when you're all strung out, that perfect, pretty face all red and twisted up, just falling apart for me. It feels amazing too, doesn't it, when you hold on until the end? But don't be good because of that. Be good because I told you to."

Minseok can't quite keep his voice steady, between the physical exertion of riding Lu Han and the press of Lu Han's cock deep inside of him, the slow drag of it letting every little nerve respond to the contact. Despite the little breaks and hesitations, he manages to keep the right tone, authoritative and commanding without being cruel. Some people get off on pain and insults, but for Lu Han, firm control in contrast to his own helplessness is enough, with praise helping things along.

Minseok goes quiet again, which means that Lu Han has to be even quieter. He had such a hard time with this at the beginning, but he's gotten better, learned to restrain himself. Sometimes Minseok takes it as a challenge, telling him he has to try harder to get a reaction out of Lu Han, but he decides to go easier in that respect today. It's enough to make Lu Han wait as he builds ever so slowly to a climax for both of them. Making Lu Han stay quiet is just the icing on the cake.

That being said, the point is not to make Lu Han completely miserable, and Minseok also can't hold on forever. Eventually, Minseok starts to touch himself in slow strokes that make his body tighten around Lu Han. He moans at that, tremors running through his thighs, and he thinks that this is going to feel really good when he's done. His cock is throbbing, each press of Lu Han inside of him adding to the sensation. He picks up the pace a little, rocking faster and moving his hand faster too, sending little frissons of pleasure out along his skin.

"Lu Han." He ignores the way his voice trembles slightly. Lu Han blinks and then looks at him, eyes hazy and pleading at the same time. "Let me hear you now," Minseok says. "But don't come."

Lu Han moans almost immediately as Minseok drops down deep, hips jerking slightly. He continues to make noise as Minseok moves, like he's making up for all the silence by letting it all out now. He sounds desperate, and Minseok thinks that he shouldn't take too much longer. He starts to move his hand faster, moaning himself as he starts to feel the pleasurable ache of impending orgasm. His legs are getting tired, but he doesn't slow down, eager enough to ignore it.

"Just a little longer," he tells Lu Han. "Almost there. You're doing so well. Hold on a little more and then come for me." Lu Han groans with the effort of holding back, but he does it. Minseok's right on the edge himself, and he pumps his hand faster, feeling it build, almost within reach. Only when he's _right there_ does he say, "Come, Lu Han," so that the clenching of his muscles and the way he grinds down drive Lu Han into an orgasm that's that much more intense. Lu Han cries out, and Minseok half pays attention to the way he writhes and pulls at the ropes, caught up in the drawn out waves of his own pleasure sweeping over him.

For a few seconds afterward, all Minseok can do is stay where he is, gasping for breath and feeling his cheeks burn from the heat of arousal and exertion. He gets some great orgasms out of Lu Han, but it's a workout, no question. He only allows himself a few seconds, though, because he needs to make sure that Lu Han is all right. That's part of his responsibility as the dom, to look after his sub even when he just wants to roll over and take a nap.

With Lu Han, what happens after sex is important. Minseok lifts himself off of Lu Han and gets rid of the condom, then very quickly cleans himself up before returning to kneel by Lu Han's head, running his hand through Lu Han's now completely mussed up hair. "Good," he murmurs gently. "You were so good today." Lu Han blinks up at him like he's barely awake, soft and spaced out. He looks so relaxed, which is exactly how he should be at this point.

Minseok bends down to kiss him on the lips, which he only ever does when the sex is over, and Lu Han tips his head back to taste a little more of Minseok's mouth. Minseok doesn't let him have much, not because he minds, but because he should get Lu Han untied first. He unties the rope as carefully as he tied it, checking for abrasions and massaging Lu Han's arms and legs. Lu Han's limbs are loose, easily moving where Minseok takes them.

When Lu Han is untied and the rope is neatly coiled, Minseok pulls Lu Han up into his arms and gives him another kiss, longer this time. He rubs his thumb up and down Lu Han's neck, brushing over the collar to remind Lu Han it's there. When they break apart, Lu Han, drowsy, immediately slumps down, head pillowed on Minseok's thighs. "Okay," Minseok says, not bothering to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Sleep for a while." He's such a softie when it comes to Lu Han, but then, Lu Han does pay well for the privilege of staying late.

Lu Han falls asleep in no time, and Minseok pulls a pillow over to lean on so he can sit comfortably with Lu Han in his lap, absently smoothing Lu Han's messy hair down again. Now that he's done what he needs to, Minseok can relax too, give in to the pleasant drowsiness that follows two very nice orgasms. After a few minutes, he falls as soundly asleep as Lu Han.


	2. Kris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** size kink?

Kris is big. Everywhere. This is widely known around the house, and makes him a very desirable client for some and one to avoid for others. Minseok doesn't have a size kink, but he doesn't mind either. What he does like about Kris is that he's easygoing, straightforward about what he wants without being demanding, and not hard to please. Kris doesn't care about costumes or props or toys, and he doesn't need Minseok to put on an act for him. He just wants sex, without any bells and whistles, and he's not too picky about how it happens.

When Kris asks for him, Minseok doesn't hesitate to agree. They're a good fit, personality-wise. They're less of a good fit physically, but Minseok can handle Kris, and tomorrow is his day off, so it's okay if he's a little sore. It's also the end of a long work week, and it'll be nice to be with someone who doesn't expect Minseok to be someone he isn't or pretend that this is the best sex he's ever had in his life.

"Come in," Minseok calls when there's a knock on the door, and Kris comes in. He looks like he just came from work, in slacks and a dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, but he's not in work mode, slouching and relaxed.

"Hey. How's it going?" Minseok is sitting on the bed in his bathrobe, and Kris slowly looks him up and down, a hunger in his eyes that doesn't make it into his casual greeting.

"I'm good. How about you?" Minseok leans back on his hands, aware of how his bathrobe falls open at the top when he moves.

"Not bad. It's been one of those weeks." Kris stops, standing at the foot of the bed. "We don't have to do the small talk thing, do we?"

Minseok smiles. "You know how I feel about small talk. Come on, then." He gestures for Kris to join him on the bed.

Kris looks down, considering his clothes, and unbuckles his belt. He takes off his pants and folds them neatly, draping them over one of the chairs along the wall, then pulls off the rest of his clothes with much less care. Once he's naked, he climbs onto the bed. The whole bed shifts when he gets on it and scoots to the middle to join Minseok.

"What do you want today?" Minseok asks, getting up on his knees so that his mouth is close to Kris'.

By way of answer, Kris kisses him, pulling Minseok between his legs. He's an okay kisser, a little sloppy, but nothing to complain about. His big hands tug at Minseok's bathrobe, slipping it off and tossing it aside. Then his hands find their way to Minseok's ass, spreading over practically all of it, a fingertip brushing over Minseok's already lubed hole. Kris pulls him in even closer, and doesn't bother asking before he lifts Minseok up onto his legs, close enough that their hardening cocks rub against each other.

Kris pulls away just enough to ask, "Lube?" and Minseok points the pillow, where he usually hides it. Kris reaches over to grab it, letting go of Minseok to slick up his fingers. They keep kissing as he does, Minseok holding onto Kris' broad shoulders for balance. Soon, he feels Kris' fingers between his legs, checking to see if he's prepped, as if he isn't every time. Satisfied with what he finds there, Kris dips two fingers deep into Minseok's body.

With most people, two fingers isn't much, but Kris' hands are huge and two fingers is enough to give a good stretch and push in deep. He doesn't have much technique, but he doesn't need to with that kind of reach. Minseok moans appreciatively when Kris twists his fingers inside, knuckle pressing into Minseok's prostate, and Kris chuckles, pleased. "Feels good, yeah?"

"Yeah." With someone else, Minseok might make more of a fuss, going on about how "you're so good, so big, stretch me out so nice," or he might start begging for some cock soon, but he doesn't have to do that with Kris. He lets his body do the talking, the involuntary clenches of his muscles and the rapid hardening of his cock saying loud and clear that he's enjoying this. Kris keeps kissing him, and Minseok presses the occasional moan against his lips.

A third finger joining the other two makes Minseok break the kiss, arching his back as his fingers dig into Kris' shoulders. He's ready for it, but it still takes a moment to adjust and start to feel good. "You okay?" Kris asks. He doesn't start to move his hand until Minseok nods.

In Minseok's opinion, fingers and cocks don't have to be big to feel good, but there's definitely something to be said for what Kris' fingers do to him, and what his cock will do when they get there. It's sensory overload, riding that line between pleasure and pain particularly closely. He wouldn't want it every day, but it's nice sometimes, being overwhelmed.

Kris fucks Minseok with his fingers for a long time, and Minseok rocks into him with each push, making both of them moan. Finally, he pulls his hand away and pauses for a moment to let them both catch their breaths. He grabs a condom from under the pillow and hands it to Minseok, who checks that it's a large one before rolling it on. "You start it," Kris says when he's done.

It's better that way, so that Minseok can take his time easing himself onto Kris' cock. His fingers were a good start, but he's both thick and long and Minseok has to go slowly if he doesn't want to regret it later. Kris puts one hand on Minseok's hip to steady him and holds his erection still with the other, waiting patiently. He watches Minseok's reaction as he starts to sink down, and Minseok doesn't pretend, but he does play it up a little, gasping as the head pushes into him, stretching his sensitive rim.

Minseok watches Kris right back, wriggling and rocking as he gets his body to take more and more of Kris' cock, seeing his expression shift, mouth falling open with a pleased gasp. This is part of why Kris likes him, he knows, because his relatively small body is so tight around Kris' cock. Kris' hand leaves Minseok's hip and slides up his stomach, dragging over both nipples. He brushes his fingers lightly over Minseok's lips, then drops his hand again, wrapping it around Minseok's cock. He gives it a good stroke, and Minseok moans, rocking down harder onto Kris. He's not all the way yet, but getting there, Kris' cock stretching him so wide, just on the edge of too much.

Kris moans when he finally bottoms out. He gives Minseok's cock another stroke, and for a second it's all so much that Minseok feels like he's going to come, but he holds himself back. Kris waits for him to relax and then asks, "Ready?"

Minseok nods. He stretches his legs out past Kris' hips, moaning as that shifts Kris' cock inside of him. Kris' arms wrap around him and he lifts Minseok up and sets him down on his back, moving with him so he's still buried deep. Minseok moans again, much louder, as the new angle pushes on his prostate. Kris hikes Minseok's legs up, lifting his ass off the bed, and then starts to rock into him, careful at first but picking up speed.

At this point, there's not much for Minseok to do, which is good because he can't do much. With Kris thrusting steadily into him, he's overwhelmed. Kris' cock presses against his rim and inner walls, leaving nothing untouched, and the pleasure radiates out from there and spreads all through his body. His own cock is hard and leaking, bouncing on his stomach with the force of Kris' thrusts, and Minseok thinks about touching it, but that would be too much right now.

Kris never lasts long, not with Minseok squeezing him so tight, so Minseok enjoys it while it lasts. He doesn't have to last long to get Minseok worked up, writhing on the bed, his cheeks on fire and his cock achingly hard. "Touch yourself," Kris grunts, a sign that he's almost done.

Minseok doesn't hesitate, wrapping a hand around his erection, moaning as that sensation adds to everything else. As he pulls himself off, Kris pushes his legs farther up and pounds in harder, and Minseok loses all sense of everything except Kris' hard cock and his own hand and how incredibly fucking turned on he is. He groans and whimpers and gasps and cries out and finally comes, clenching around Kris to so hard that he sees stars, awash in waves of pleasure. It's millimeters away from being too much, from hurting too much to feel good, but Minseok knows where the line is, so it's perfect.

He's pretty sure Kris comes when he does, though he's too far gone at that point to tell. He must, because he goes still after, letting Minseok's legs down but staying buried deep inside him. There are still little tremors running through him, the last dregs of his orgasm and effects of having Kris still inside of him, stretching his now almost painfully sensitive body. It's a relief when Kris slowly pulls out, but Minseok also feels the loss, the last quivers of pleasure fading as the head slips out.

Kris pats Minseok on the thigh and gives him a sleepy, sated smile. "You okay there?"

"Yeah." 

Minseok doesn't know what his expression looks like, but it makes Kris laugh. "Good. I always feel like I'm going to break you, but I guess it's nothing you can't take."

"I'll live." Minseok brushes his hair back from his forehead but doesn't move any more than that, feeling blissed out and exhausted. "But don't come back for a while, okay?"

Kris laughs again, louder. "Got it. I'll see you in a while, then."

He gets up off the bed, and Minseok lets his eyes drift shut. He should see Kris off properly and then clean himself up, but he doesn't want to move right now. Besides, it's Kris; he doesn't need Minseok to make a fuss over him. "Goodbye," he mumbles without opening his eyes. If Kris says anything else, Minseok doesn't hear it.


	3. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Baekhyun's oral fixation, slightly (consensually) rough blowjob

Baekhyun is one of Minseok's most predictable regulars. His behavior is not so predictable, because he enjoys being over-the-top weird to get Minseok to laugh, but he has only one big kink that's guaranteed to get him off every time, and it's a simple one: Baekhyun likes having things in his mouth. He's not even picky about what: Minseok's tongue, Minseok's fingers, his own fingers, a gag, some other toy, Minseok's cock, whatever. What matters is that he gets to come with something in his mouth.

Today, when he showed up, he cheerfully declared that he wanted to suck Minseok off. Then he wasted no time in divesting Minseok of his robe, shoving him onto his trusty armchair, and climbing into his lap. They're just kissing right now, because Baekhyun's oral fixation means that he loves kissing an awful lot. It doesn't mean he's particularly _good_ at kissing, but what he lacks in technique, he makes up for in enthusiasm.

While they kiss, Minseok strips off Baekhyun's clothes. It's not hard to do; he's wearing a t-shirt and jeans, no belt, so Minseok just has to get him to stop kissing long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head and move off the chair to get his jeans down his legs. He's not wearing underwear, so as soon as that's done, he's back in Minseok's lap, naked. Minseok runs his hands over Baekhyun's body, and Baekhyun pays him back in kind, touching him all over, but the kissing is what he's most focused on.

Eventually, Baekhyun drops his mouth down, sucking lightly at Minseok's collarbone. Minseok has no doubt that if he was allowed to, he'd be biting and leaving marks all over, but he knows better. Minseok could mark _him_ up, and sometimes he does, but that's not what Baekhyun really wants. Baekhyun likes to annoy Minseok sometimes, but he knows where the line is, and so he only kisses and licks and sucks just enough to redden Minseok's skin for a moment, quickly fading.

Baekhyun moves around a bit, sucking on Minseok's nipples and licking a stripe up the middle of his six-pack, but they both know what he's here for tonight. Before long, he lifts his head to kiss Minseok once more before sliding off the chair, ending up on his knees on the floor. From there, he smirks up at Minseok. "Have you missed me?" he asks cheerfully as he retrieves one of the condoms Minseok always stashes under the armchair when he knows Baekhyun's coming.

"It's only been a week," Minseok points out. He doesn't play nice with Baekhyun, but that's because he knows Baekhyun enjoys it. (Minseok does too, to tell the truth.)

"So?" Baekhyun is undeterred by Minseok's cold response. "A week is a long time. And I bet you don't get a lot of quality blowjobs at work."

"We're talking about quality blowjobs?" Minseok raises a skeptical eyebrow and Baekhyun laughs. (He's right, actually, that Minseok gives a lot of blowjobs and gets very few, but there's no need to give him the satisfaction of hearing that.)

"Oh, just wait." Baekhyun is fumbling with the condom wrapper, so he stops talking for a moment to focus on getting it open. Once he does, he tells Minseok, "Scoot forward a bit." Minseok obeys, slouching down comfortably in the chair, spreading his legs on either side of Baekhyun. Baekhyun slides the condom on, the touch of his fingers sending a little shiver through Minseok. He smoothes his hands down Minseok's thighs, coming to rest just above his knees. "You want it?"

Minseok looks coolly down at him, and Baekhyun licks his lips, betraying his eagerness. " _You_ want it. I'm fine on my own." To prove his point, he gives his cock a good stroke, letting out a sigh when he reaches the tip.

"Are you such an asshole with all your customers?" Baekhyun asks. He tries to pout, but he only manages a few seconds of it before his grin breaks through.

"I just know you like it," Minseok tosses back, which is the truth. Before Baekhyun can manage a no doubt witty comeback, he asks, "Did you really come here to talk?"

Baekhyun considers for all of one second before he closes his mouth. He's not one to take his time when there's something he wants, so he settles into a comfortable position and then quickly bends down to take Minseok's cock into his mouth. Minseok leans back, closing his eyes for a moment as the heat of Baekhyun's mouth engulfs him, but then he forces them open again; he knows Baekhyun likes it when he watches. It's not a bad view, anyway. Baekhyun has a nice face and nice pink lips pursed around Minseok's erection, and nice fingers circling the base.

Without ceremony, Baekhyun starts to bob his head up and down. His hand works the base of Minseok's cock while he eagerly sucks higher up, his free hand kneading Minseok's thigh. He's so hungry for it, like he's sucking on some delicious lollipop. Minseok almost feels bad that he's just sitting here while Baekhyun blows him, like he's the one who should be paying for this, but if Baekhyun likes it (and he very clearly does), who is Minseok to complain?

Before long, Baekhyun's hand drops from Minseok's thigh, and a moan that vibrates all through Minseok's body tells him that Baekhyun's started touching himself. Soon after that, he moves his other hand to Minseok's leg and starts sucking him down deep, drawing a moan from Minseok. Baekhyun easily takes him in all the way, then pulls back, dragging his tongue along the underside. Minseok's whole body is buzzing with it, so he moans again, loudly, to make sure Baekhyun knows he's enjoying himself.

Baekhyun pulls off then, keeping his lips tight so there's a satisfying pop and a gasp from Minseok as his lips drag over the tip. He grins up at Minseok, his rough breathing giving away that he's still touching himself. "You taste good," he says, licking his lip.

"Mm, latex," Minseok teases.

Baekhyun laughs. "Fine, I'm sure you would taste good if you'd let me taste you. Let me imagine." For a second, he attaches his mouth to Minseok's thigh, where he is allowed to touch directly, and then to his stomach, his cheek brushing Minseok's cock as he leans forward.

"All right." Minseok runs his hand into Baekhyun's hair, lightly nudging him back where he wants him. "Imagine all you want."

"Oh, I will," Baekhyun says cheerfully. His smile fades just slightly, making him look as shy as Baekhyun ever gets, before he asks, "Hey, help me out?"

Minseok would think he was faking the hesitation, but he did actually get shy the first time he asked Minseok to fuck his mouth (without actually saying it like that). It's funny where some people who are otherwise shameless draw the line, but he's not here to judge. In any case, he knows now what Baekhyun wants, so he gets a tighter grip on his hair and starts to push him down. "Pinch my leg if I should stop."

With that, Minseok pushes Baekhyun's mouth onto him and keeps pushing all the way down. Baekhyun moans, clearly enjoying this, and Minseok does too. Baekhyun's mouth feels so good on him, warm and wet, and his throat works around the head of Minseok's cock. He deep throats like a pro, and a pro who enjoys it at that. Minseok keeps him down there for a few seconds, then pulls him back and down three more times, both of them moaning louder each time.

Then he pulls Baekhyun all the way off. Baekhyun wipes his mouth and asks, sounding disappointed, "Are you done?"

Minseok chuckles, enjoying Baekhyun's pout. "Not even close." He lets go of Baekhyun's hair for now and slides further down in the chair so he can plant his feet on the floor. Baekhyun scoots back to accommodate him. He's stopped stroking himself, but his hand is still wrapped around his cock, and his face is flushed prettily. "Ready?" Minseok asks, probably unnecessarily.

"For you, always." Baekhyun grins, and Minseok rolls his eyes. Still, he fists his hand in Baekhyun's hair again and pulls him so that his mouth is just over the tip of Minseok's cock. Then he starts to rock his hips, pushing gradually deeper into Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun takes it well, if messily, moaning as he starts to touch himself again. 

Like many things he does at work, this isn't particularly Minseok's kink, but he's not opposed to it either. He can appreciate the way Baekhyun's lips stay pursed tight around him despite the roughness of his thrusts, and the way his moans vibrate along Minseok's cock and make his thighs tremble. He likes the softness of Baekhyun's hair between his fingers and the eagerness in his eyes as he looks up at Minseok. He likes being able to greedily take what he wants while still knowing that Baekhyun is enjoying it.

Baekhyun doesn't tell him to stop, so Minseok doesn't, leaning back in the chair but continuing to pump his hips up. Baekhyun's free hand slides to the top of Minseok's thigh, fingers trailing over the sensitive skin there, then continues inward, cupping his balls. Minseok can't move quite as freely with Baekhyun's hand in the way, but Baekhyun makes up the difference, bobbing his head to meet Minseok's thrusts. It's almost too much, but considering how Baekhyun's moaning, he won't last long either.

"Since you like to use your imagination, why don't you imagine me coming in your mouth?" Minseok's voice likes to go high when he's this close to coming, but he forces it down. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, sucking every bit down that greedy throat of yours." That earns a particularly loud moan from Baekhyun, telling Minseok he's on the right track (and also making him stop talking to draw in a sharp breath).

Baekhyun bobs his head with renewed enthusiasm, fingers rubbing over Minseok's balls as his whole body tightens up, so close to the brink. Baekhyun's other hand is moving furiously on his own cock, and it's only a few more seconds before he comes. He takes Minseok in deep as he does, so Minseok can feel his moans all up the length of his cock. That's enough to push him over the edge, and he tightens his hand in Baekhyun's hair as he comes too. 

Baekhyun eagerly sucks him through it, though there's nothing for him to swallow given the condom, and Minseok lets him know how much he appreciates it, moaning and shaking, writhing around as much as he can without hurting Baekhyun. He threads his free hand through his hair and leans his head back but doesn't close his eyes, watching Baekhyun steadily. It's not a bad view, Baekhyun all flushed and dewy eyed, cheeks hollowing out.

As usual, Baekhyun doesn't move off immediately. When he swallows, it makes Minseok shiver with slightly unpleasant oversensitivity, and he shifts his hand, pushing at Baekhyun's forehead until he pulls off of his own accord. He licks his lips and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, then he grins up at Minseok. He gets up, stumbling a little on stiff legs, and gives Minseok a kiss. 

It seems like he wants more, but Minseok shoves him away, knowing he can get away with that with Baekhyun. "Let's clean up a bit first. Then you can kiss."

" _Fine_ ," Baekhyun says, sounding like a grumpy teenager, but he ruins it with a grin. They end up in the shower together, and Minseok doesn't protest when Baekhyun pushes him against the wall and kisses him, tongue down his throat in a second. He feels nice and relaxed after a good orgasm that he didn't have to work hard for, so he's happy to give Baekhyun what he wants.

Baekhyun, for his part, is not as greedy after coming, so he's eventually content to break apart. They dry off themselves, but then Minseok fluffs Baekhyun's hair, knowing he likes that. Sure enough, Baekhyun grins at the touch. Minseok smiles back but pushes him away. "Be a good boy and go get dressed." 

Baekhyun laughs and does as he's told. Minseok doesn't get dressed, letting Baekhyun enjoy the view of him standing around naked. (His eyes barely leave Minseok, so it's clear he is enjoying it.) Once Baekhyun's dressed, he comes over for another kiss, taking a moment to grope Minseok's ass as he does. It's a more relaxed kiss, and it doesn't last long, ending with a smile against Minseok's lips. "I'll see you again soon," Baekhyun says, turning to walk to the door. "Don't miss me too much."

"I never do," Minseok cheerfully answers. Baekhyun laughs all the way out the door.


	4. Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** maaaaaaaybe a tiny bit of dirty talk

Minseok has a first-timer coming in tonight, not just for him but for the whole house. (It could be his first time buying sex or his first time having sex at all, but that Minseok doesn't know in advance.) He much prefers established customers because then he knows what to expect and the rapport is already there, but everyone has to start somewhere. Minseok's not the best with new people, although he's gotten better with experience, but if he does well, maybe this Kyungsoo will become a regular too.

Kibum at the front desk told him that Kyungsoo had a nice low voice, so Minseok pictured someone big and mature, and he's surprised when a guy around his size with wide eyes that make him look very young opens the door. "Kyungsoo?" he asks.

"Yes." Kyungsoo's voice is indeed low. It's a nice sound, but incongruous. "Minseok, I assume?"

"That's me." Minseok smiles disarmingly, since Kyungsoo looks unsure of himself. "Come on in. Let's talk." Kyungsoo closes the door and walks over, standing awkwardly by the bed, where Minseok is sitting. "You can sit here or here," Minseok says, gesturing next to him and at one of the chairs across from him. Kyungsoo takes a chair. "So what can I do for you?" Minseok asks. He hopes this isn't going to be awkward.

"To tell you the truth, I only called because my friend made me. I lost a bet." Kyungsoo looks down at his hands.

Minseok laughs, hoping Kyungsoo will loosen up. "What was the bet?"

"Uh, it's not important."

So much for that. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We'll be the only ones who know. You can tell your friend it was the best sex you ever had and no one will be the wiser."

"Oh. That's true."

Minseok studies Kyungsoo's expression, trying to figure out what he's thinking. Is that a little hesitation he sees, like maybe Kyungsoo does want to be here more than he'll admit? "We can do something if you want, though, since you're here anyway," he offers. Kyungsoo looks at him, his eyes wide again. He's not blushing, but Minseok suspects he's embarrassed. "Only if you want. We can keep it simple and you can always stop me if you change your mind. I won't be offended."

He must be going too gentle because Kyungsoo says, "It's not my first time, if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything," Minseok tells him with a placating smile.

"But it has been a while," Kyungsoo admits after a moment. This time he does blush, just a little. "So yeah, let's try something."

"All right." Minseok stands up and gestures for Kyungsoo to join him, leading him to the armchair across the room. "Do you like blowjobs?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Of course, who doesn't like blowjobs?"

"People giving them." 

The wry comment surprises a genuine laugh out of Minseok. "Hey, some people like that kind of thing. And I don't mind." He licks his lips, exaggerating it just enough to make sure that Kyungsoo notices. "What do you think? We can move on to something else later, if you feel like it."

"Okay." Kyungsoo drops into the armchair, then says, "Oh, wait, do I...?" He mimes opening his pants.

"I've got it." Minseok pushes Kyungsoo's legs apart, then kneels between them, sliding his hands up Kyungsoo's thighs. "Anything I should know about how you like it?" He's switched from his being friendly to new people voice to his bedroom voice and he sees it register on Kyungsoo's face.

Kyungsoo shrugs, perhaps deliberately casual. "Show me what you do. I can tell you if I want something else."

"All right." Minseok dips his head down, pressing his lips to Kyungsoo's thighs. There's no need to rush things yet. If left to his own devices, he likes to work up to the main event, making sure people are really hungry for it before he gives them what they want. Kyungsoo doesn't give any indication that he has a problem with that, just watches quietly as Minseok peppers kisses further and further up his thighs.

From there, Minseok pushes up the bottom of Kyungsoo's black t-shirt and kisses his stomach just above his pants, then drags his tongue along the exposed skin. Kyungsoo lets out a quiet sigh at that, telling Minseok he's getting more wound up. "Take off your shirt?" he suggests, murmuring the words into Kyungsoo's skin and feeling his muscles tense under his lips.

Kyungsoo hesitates, and Minseok's about to reassure him that he doesn't have to when he sits up and pulls his shirt off in one quick movement, dropping it next to the chair. He has a narrow build, but he was hiding more muscle than Minseok expected under that shirt. He's not ripped like Minseok, but he's got a nice body, with nice muscles for Minseok to kiss and lick and just barely leave little marks on.

Minseok's not trying to tease, really, so he doesn't wait too much longer before opening Kyungsoo's jeans and tugging them down to mid-thigh. Kyungsoo squirms a little, not comfortable like that, so Minseok pulls them the rest of the way down and off. It's a bit of a struggle because they're tight, but Minseok manages, and his underwear follows more easily. 

That leaves Kyungsoo naked and sprawled out on the chair, cheeks faintly pink but otherwise seemingly at ease. Minseok settles between his legs again and takes in the sight. Like Kyungsoo's voice, his cock doesn't fit with the rest of him. It's average in length, but thick. Kyungsoo looks coolly down at Minseok, like he knows what Minseok is thinking, so Minseok smirks at him. This is nothing he can't take, and take well. He pulls a condom from the pocket of his robe and tears open the packet, then slides it on slowly, aware of Kyungsoo watching him.

He gives Kyungsoo's cock a few strokes with his hand, getting a feel for it and seeing how Kyungsoo responds (subtly, but enough for Minseok to catch). Kyungsoo's probably expecting him to ease into it, so he doesn't, sucking him right down to the base all in one go. He's rewarded with a beautiful moan, soft but unrestrained. He pulls off with a pop and then laps at the tip, pressing his tongue all over and around the head. Kyungsoo doesn't moan again, but his breath hitches when Minseok's tongue finds the right places.

Minseok continues like that, alternating between his lips stretched tight around Kyungsoo's cock and tongue on all the sensitive spots he can find. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything, but his reactions make it clear that he appreciates what Minseok is doing. They don't talk at all until Kyungsoo's hand hesitantly touches the back of Minseok's head, then pulls away immediately. "You can touch," Minseok tells him. "You can push too, just let go if I push back."

"Okay." Kyungsoo's hand threads into Minseok's hair as he dips back down, bobbing his head a few times. Kyungsoo sighs, not quite a moan, and then he tentatively pushes Minseok down just a little further. Minseok doesn't fight it, staying there for a moment before pulling back without any resistance from Kyungsoo. He waits with his lips just around the head, and Kyungsoo takes the hint and pushes him down again, rocking his hips up into it.

Minseok gives Kyungsoo a chance to take control, but he doesn't seem to want to go much beyond that. They settle for something gentler, Kyungsoo's fingers lingering on Minseok's scalp but letting him move freely, and his hips pumping slightly up each time Minseok goes down. That works for Minseok, and it seems to be doing it for Kyungsoo too. He doesn't get much louder, but his breathing gets louder and harsher, and Minseok can see his free hand half clenching into a fist again and again.

After a while, his thighs start to tremble, and Minseok is sure he must be getting close. He thinks about stopping long enough to say something, but they've got a good rhythm going and he doesn't want to ruin it. He gets the feeling Kyungsoo wouldn't like the things he might say anyway; he seems like he would prefer things straightforward, at least until they get more comfortable with each other. What he thinks of Minseok tonight will determine whether that ever happens.

With that in mind, Minseok bobs his head quickly, lips tight around Kyungsoo's thick cock. Kyungsoo has stopped moving, giving Minseok the control to take him in deep. He earns himself a moan with that, and he pushes the advantage, pressing his tongue along the underside and sliding down deep again. His jaw is getting kind of tired, but it's worth it when Kyungsoo comes with a low groan, shaking under Minseok's hands, his hips jerking involuntarily upward to bury his cock as far in as he can go. It's enough to make Minseok's eyes water, but he stays, sucking Kyungsoo through it.

When Kyungsoo goes still, Minseok pulls off and wipes his mouth. Kyungsoo's not looking at him, but that doesn't mean Minseok can't look back. He's satisfied to see Kyungsoo flushed and his limbs hanging loose and relaxed. He takes off the condom himself, and Minseok shows him the trashcan hiding behind the chair. Then, finally, Kyungsoo looks down at him. "What about you?" he asks, gesturing vaguely in Minseok's direction.

Minseok's bathrobe has come partly loose, as it's (intentionally) prone to doing, enough to show his chest but still hide his half hard cock. Kyungsoo hasn't touched him at all, and they haven't even kissed, but Minseok's turned on all the same. "No obligations," he says. Many customers like to see him get off too, but he doesn't ever count on it.

"No, but I..." Kyungsoo pauses and wets his lips. "I've barely seen you. Take off your robe?"

Kyungsoo sounds unsure about telling him what to do, but Minseok doesn't hesitate to obey. He's glad Kyungsoo's willing to take the initiative now. He slips the rope off easily, exposing his whole body. Kyungsoo slowly looks him up and down, expression unreadable. "You're not even hard."

Minseok smirks. "I could be soon."

That earns him a small laugh from Kyungsoo. His blank expression is a little creepy, but his smile is cute. "All right. Touch yourself, then."

Minseok does, stroking his cock until it's fully hard but no more. "Now what?" he asks, almost challenging.

Kyungsoo looks more confident now, which is good. "Don't stop there."

Listening to his rumbling voice, Minseok gets an idea. "Talk to me," he says. "Tell me what I should do."

He's not sure Kyungsoo will be up for that. Judging by Kyungsoo's expression, he's not too sure himself. He clears his throat awkwardly, but then he says, "Sit back so I can see. Take it slow."

Minseok does as he's told, leaning back on one hand and spreading his legs. With his other hand, he starts to touch himself again, long, slow strokes that feel good at this point. He catches and holds Kyungsoo's gaze, and Kyungsoo's eyes go wide, but he doesn't look away. "You don't have to put on a big show," he continues. "Do what you like."

"Maybe I like to put on a big show." Minseok smiles to show that he only half means it.

Kyungsoo's smile turns wry. "I guess you'd have to be an exhibitionist to do this."

"It helps." Minseok has continued touching himself, and he exhales noisily as he drags his thumb slowly over the head of his cock. 

Kyungsoo just looks at him for a few seconds, then says, "You're not what I expected."

"No?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head but doesn't elaborate. Minseok thinks it's a good thing, but it's a little hard to judge. Regardless, he continues what he's doing, spreading his legs wider and dipping his hand down to play with his balls before giving a few more strokes. Kyungsoo doesn't give him anything else to work with, so decides for himself, stroking faster, letting his eyes fall closed so he can focus on the sensation. He tips his head back and parts his lips the way he knows looks good on him, moaning in a way that's only slightly exaggerated.

He continues like that for a minute or two before Kyungsoo finally speaks again. "Stop," he says, his voice quiet but firm.

Minseok stops and opens his eyes, keeping his hand around his cock. "Yes?"

Kyungsoo stands up and kneels on the floor between Minseok's legs. He's a safe distance away, but close enough for Minseok to get a good look at his handsome face and take in the lingering shyness in his expression. "Can I touch you? It's not...I mean, that isn't weird, is it? For me to get you off?"

"As long as it's something you want and nothing I don't want, anything goes. Nobody's here to judge you."

"I sure hope you're not hiding anyone under the bed," Kyungsoo says, deadpan.

Minseok bursts out laughing. "You're funnier than I thought you'd be." Kyungsoo doesn't answer, but Minseok doubts he's insulted him given that he scoots closer immediately. Minseok sits up straight, bringing their faces closer together. Kyungsoo looks briefly startled, so Minseok smiles. "Do you want a kiss?" he asks.

Kyungsoo's eyes go wider, but then he recovers, lips quirking into a tiny smile. "Maybe later."

Minseok likes the sound of that, less because he really wants to kiss Kyungsoo (although his lips do look very nice and plush) than because it means he's getting more and more comfortable. For now, Kyungsoo doesn't lean any closer to Minseok, but he does reach out a hand to touch him, gingerly at first and then with more confidence when Minseok doesn't object (as if he would). His eyes flick toward Minseok's face and then away, then back again, then away, still shy. It's awkward for Minseok when someone is _too_ shy, but since it's not stopping Kyungsoo from touching him, it's just cute.

Kyungsoo does finally look firmly at Minseok when he comes, catching Minseok's gaze just before he throws his head back, putting on just a little show. He doesn't have to pretend much; it does feel good, the way Kyungsoo's hand keeps moving on him and the knowledge that he's watching Minseok's reaction carefully. Minseok is indeed something of an exhibitionist, when it comes down to it.

He stays like that for a few seconds, back arched, breathing hard, before he tips forward, deliberately overcorrecting so he ends up very close to Kyungsoo. Minseok's pleasantly surprised when Kyungsoo doesn't pull away. He stays still for the space of two noisy breaths and then leans forward to press his lips to Minseok's. Then, just as suddenly, he gets to his feet, but there's another little smile on his lips.

Minseok stays on the ground, leaning back on his hands to look up at Kyungsoo. "So," he asks with a grin, "what are you going to tell your friend?"

That, after everything, makes Kyungsoo flustered. "Nothing," he says gruffly. "He can wonder."

"Serves him right." Minseok lets his genuine smile twist into a smirk. "And am I going to see you again or would it take another bet?"

Kyungsoo only looks more flustered, which is a cute look for him, but he fights it down. "You can wonder too," he says coolly, but he can't quite hide one more tiny smile that follows his words.

That makes Minseok laugh. "Oh, I will." Considering how Kyungsoo is still smiling as he heads to the bathroom to clean himself up, Minseok has a feeling he'll be seeing him again soon.


End file.
